Zeke von Genbu
Zeke is one of the main protagonists of the Nintendo Switch game, Xenoblade Chronicles 2. Background Originally Zeke was Crown Prince Ozychlyrus Brounev Tantal of the kingdom of Tantal. However, due to his ancestors claiming the throne illegitimately, the kingdom had isolated itself from the rest of Alrest. Zeke, unaware of this dark secret, set out to other kingdoms in an attempt to establish connections and bring Tantal back into the world. As a result he was disowned by his father and forced to leave the kingdom with his Blade Pandoria. Eventually an incident caused him to get critically injured and he was saved by Praetor Amalthus of Indol though half of Pandoria's Core Crystal had to be transplanted into his body to prevent him from dying. As a result Zeke became a Blade Eater and found himself working for Indol until he encountered Rex, the Driver of the Aegis. Powers and Abilities Arts * Stratospheric Thunder: '''Deals damage to the opponent, and inflicts Launch to toppled targets. * '''Dynamic Sparksword: Causes damage and increases damage dealt from the front by 100%. * Ultra Lightning Fury Slash Max: '''Causes damage and increases damage to toppled enemies by 150% * '''Overload Thunder Beam: Causes damage and increases damage dealt to machines by 50%. Skills * Mach Prep: Allows the use of Driver Arts at the start of battle. * Brawn over Brain: Increases Strength by 20. * Lucky Duck: Increases luck by 20 * Adamant Heart: Increases maximum HP by 200. * Flash Step: Increases Agility by 20. * Critical Pro: Increases critical damage by 10%. * Camaraderie: Boots recharge for Specials after canceling by 20% * Herculean Strength: Boots Strength by 10%. * Move Chaining: Allows use of Driver Art after canceling another Driver Art. * Ether Prodigy: Increases ether by 20. * Air Extender: Extends launch duration by 15%. * Histrionic Hero: Increases critical hit rate during a Chain Attack by 10%. * Tantal Courage: Increases the HP restored when reviving a teammate by 15%. * Unleash Shining Justice: '''Zeke's ultimate ability. Tapping into the power of his Eye of Shining Justice, Zeke's eyepatch starts glowing with fiery blue energy. This temporarily boosts Zeke's power and speed, and makes him immune to debuffs until it wears off. Pandoria Pandoria is Zeke's Blade and partner. Due to being an Electric Blade, she has control over electricity and as a result Zeke can use this electricity to power up himself and his attacks. Due to being a Blade, she is also responsible for the manifestation of Zeke's 'Purple Lightning Dreamsmasher'. Specials * '''Lightning Force: '''Catches a lightning strike with her wand and throws it out to attack enemies. Increases damage dealt to machines by 100% * '''Electric Circus: Manipulates an electrified weapon with her wand and attacks the enemy. Increases critical damage by 85%. * Thunder Doom: Smashes her weapon into the ground for a massive lightning explosion (Seems to be Zeke's preferred special). Also increases critical damage by 85%. * Sonic Thunderslash: Powers up Zeke to strike the enemy at high speed. Arts * Arts Plus: Boosts power of next Driver Art. * Recharge Boost: Boosts Arts recharge from auto-attack. Skills * Quickest Purple: Boosts Arts recharge by 50% at max Affinity * Thunderblast: Adds a 100% chance of dealing a guard-annulling attack. * Sudden Spark: Increases auto-attack speed by 30%. * Electric Mastery: Due to being an Electric Blade, Pandoria has mastery of electricity. * Lockpicking: Allows Pandoria to unlock locks. * Ichthyology: Knowledge related to fish. Feats Strength * His ultimate move: 'Bringer of Chaos: ULFS' caused him to hit the ground with enough force to destroy it beneath him. * 'Bringer of Chaos: ULFS Max' caused him to hit the ground with enough force that it created tremors powerful enough to knock over a boulder. * Was able to knock over Rex's team in one blow. Speed * Moved so fast he was essentially a blur. * Was able to move faster than Rex, Nia and Tora (and their respective Blades) could react. * Was able to move so fast that he caused Jin to miss one of his vital areas without knowing. Durability * Survived getting hit by a boulder with enough force to send him and Pandoria flying into the sky. * Survived being impaled by Jin. Skill * Was able to fight on par with Rex. * Rex stated that he was on Morag and Brigid's level of skill. * Is the strongest Driver/Blade combo in the kingdom of Tantal. Weaknesses * Due to having half of her Core Crystal implanted in Zeke, Pandoria does not have the standard immortality that most Blades possess. Once she dies, she will be dead for good. * Places that severely limit the amount of ether in the atmosphere hinder Zeke and Pandoria's abilities to the point that said places could be fatal. * Unleash Shining Justice can only be used once per battle. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:Neutral Good Category:Xenoblade Chronicles Category:Heroes Category:JRPG Characters